


Hala! Nahulog!

by missingpages



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, mentions of baekxing, shs au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Hanggang lunok laway nalang si Kyungsoo kada makikita nya ang step brother nyang si Jongin. Pero isang gabi ng maiwan silang dalawa, nahulog ang tuwalyang suot ni Jongin at nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pwet nito. Ano kayang gagawin nya?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	Hala! Nahulog!

  
Mga isang linggo narin ang lumipas matapos ang halo halong emosyon. 

Gulat lang naman si Kyungsoo dahil ang sinasabi pala ng mama nya na bagong parte ng pamilya nila ay sina Jongin at ang papa nito. 

Di naman nya malaman kung ano ang magiging reaksyon, kung matutuwa ba na mas mapapalapit sya sa pinagnanasaanㅡ oops, yes po opo. 

Matagal na nyang pinagnanasaan si Jongin, mula nang maging magkaklase sila ngayong Senior High nila. 

I mean, sino bang hindi magnanasa este magkakagusto sa gandang lalaki ba naman nito. His body is way too much perfect, those plump lips and half-lidded teasingly eyes everytime their gazes would meet and not to mention his ahem grrr cake. Talagang himlay, tulo laway.

Pero di lang naman libog ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo, pinag-isipan nya na din minsan na ligawan ito. Kaso ang daming bakod mga bhie, hirap makaiskor. Lagi ding crowded ang pwesto ni Jongin sa room dahil sa pagiging hotshot dancer nito, sobrang popular nya kaya laging pinagkukumpulan ng mga babae, at lalaki. At isa pa, pati ng bestfriend nitong si Sehun pinagseselosan nya rin pero di naman halata. Lagi kasi silang magkasama, pag nagpapaalam si Jongin puro nalang Sehun Sehun Sehun. 

Ang Kyungsoo? Ayun, tamang pining lang sa gedli. Literal na wallflower dahil lagi lang nasa pwesto nya katabi ng dingding.

Di naman sya ganun ka-alone, he still have his bestfriend, Baekhyun. Sobrang daldal at di matahimik kakabulatlat about his fubu turned into his lover na senior nila, si Yixing. 

  
Medyo inggit lang kasi diba? Sana all?

  
At eto, si Jongin parang wala lang.

Tanging, "Uy? Diba kaklase kita? Kapatid na pala kita ngayon hehe, hi Kuya!" ang nasabi nung great reveal last week.

As in wala lang talaga dahil di naman sila gaanong nag-uusap or pansinan sa room, minsan lang pag mag group activities or groupings for projects. 

  
May isang beses pa nga, sa P.E class nila, kailangan nila humanap ng partner para sa graded performance ng sway. Wala ng mahanap si Jongin dahil ang tropa nyang si Sehun ay agad lumingkis sa boyfriend nitong si Chanyeol, syempre sabi nga 'hoes before bros' kaya di na sya nagulat.

Nung napansin nyang walang kapartner si Kyungsoo na nakatayo sa gilid, agad nya ito inaya.

"Wala ka pang partner, Kuya? Halika, tayo nalang," sabay hila dito na ikinagulat naman ng isa. 

Ano daw? _Tayo nalang_?

Sana di lang sa sayaw diba?

Di nya pa maamin pero sasabog na si Kyungsoo sa sobrang kilig.

Nang makapunta na sila sa pwesto, hinawakan ni Jongin ang dalawa nyang kamay at nilapat sa bewang nito and he rested his arms looped around the older's neck. 

Kyungsoo's body automatically shudders from the contact.

Lord, pwede na po siyang humimlay.

Cheurk lang, di pa nga siya nakakaisa eh. Ay. 

"Kuya sabi ni sir kailangan daw ng eye contact, tingin ka sakin baka maminusan tayo," hinawakan ni Jongin ang baba nya at inangat ang ulo nito.

His eyes are shining, cheeks flushing red. Fuck it. Bakit naman ganito?

Dama na ni Kyungsoo ang panlalambot ng mga tuhod nya, konti nalang talaga. Kapit kalang pare. 

Buti natapos din agad, mabilis na tumakbo si Kyungsoo papuntang banyo na di naman alam ni Jongin ang dahilan. 

Baka natatae?

"Alam mo pre, medyo weird din yang step brother mo ha. Bigla bigla nalang tumitingin ng masama minsan tas parang lutang yung isip," sambit ni Sehun habang inaayos ang gamit ng boyfriend nya. 

"Alam mo ikaw napaka judger mo, ang bait bait kaya nya. Tsaka kaya lang naman yun ganun dahil malabo mata nya, ikaw talaga. Pero alam mo hehe," he giggled suggestively at alam na ni Sehun kung ano nasa isip nya. 

"Ang hot nya, sobra," bulong nya sa kaibigan.

"Puta hot nayun Jongin? Di naman sa pagmamayabang pero kung usapang hot lang naman, sakin ka nalang maglaway"

"Ikaw ang yabang mo, laway agad? Utak talaga neto, ang sinasabi ko lang, potential daddy ganun pero not my type to hit on me," 

"So you're having thoughts of him ha? Ikaw ha!" Sehun nudged his elbow.

"Di no! My fubu is way more better," he smirked.

  
Lingid sa kaalaman ng iba, sexually active itong si Jongin. Tatakas sya ng hating gabi sa bahay nila just to go at the bar then hook up with strangers. _Pagrind dito, momol doon._

Kaya laging fresh eh, maganda ang pagkadilig. Joke, pero totoo.

Ang madalas nyang kasama ay si Sehun na ngayon ay minsan nalang sumasama kay Jongin dahil may boyfriend na nga. 

  
"Oo nga pala, kamusta kayo nun?" 

"Ewan ko dun. Its been two weeks since we've last seen each other, feeling ko i'm so super dry na," sagot nya habang nakapout.

Natawa naman ang kaibigan nya, lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanila sabay humalik sa pisngi ni Sehun. Kilig kilig naman si bakla habang si Jongin di matigil sa pag-irap.

"Lumayo nga kayong dalawa sakin, kadiri!" 

"Magjowa ka na din kasi!" sigaw ni Sehun sa kanya, his face gestured a sarcastic smile sabay irap sa kaibigan.

  
Para kay Jongin, kilig is enough pero no to commitment. Tsaka na yun pag matured na sya mag-isip.

Ibang maturity muna papairalin nya ngayon.

  
"Oy Jongin wag mong kalimutan yung calculator bukas para sa exam ha? Hiram ka nalang sa kuya mo," sambit ni Sehun bago lumingkis sa braso ni Chanyeol.

Tumango nalang si Jongin.

Nakita nya naman si Kyungsoo na naglalakad mag-isa pauwi kaya naisipan nya na lang na sumabay.

"Kuya! Wait!"

Lumingon ito sa kanya at parang nakakita ng multo sa laki nang mga mata nito. 

"Uy,"

"Hi,"

Medyo awkward ang atmosphere na nakabalot sa kanila ngayon. Nakayukom ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng magkabilang bulsa nya, pinipigilan ang bugso ng damdamin na hawakan ang mga kamay ni Jongin. 

_Shet naman_. 

Pero okay na rin ito, atleast magkasabay sila. 

Tahimik lang hanggang sa makarating sila sa bahay, sinalubong naman sila ng nanay nila. 

"Aba tingnan mo nga naman oh? Magkakasundo rin pala kayo?" sambit nito habang nakacrossed arms.

Di naman ganun kahirap mag-adjust actually, pero para kay Kyungsoo, it takes days to process every detail lalo na't may iba syang nararamdaman para kay Jongin na hindi alam nito. 

Takot nalang nya. 

Ang hirap kasi lalo na't they share the same room that used to be Kyungsoo's only. 

Pano na sya magjajakol pag pinapanood nya yung solo performance ni Jongin nung dance competition sa school nila na grabe gumiling tapos may pa twerk pa?

Bahala na. 

  
...

  
"Oo nga pala, mga anak. Mamayang gabi na ang flight namin papuntang Cebu ng papa nyo, ano gusto nyong pasalubong?" sambit ng ina nila habang nasa hapag kainan. 

Di naman nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil busy sa pagkain at pag iisip kung pano nya makakayanan na sila lang ni Jongin dalawa sa bahay for three days.

Habang ang isa, hala sige pabili ng kung ano ano na puro tango lang ang tanging sagot na nakuha sa mama nila. 

"Ikaw kuya? Wala kang ipapabili?" 

"Hmm? Wala siguro," matipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo at kumain ulit ng paborito nyang adobong manok. 

  
Matapos kumain at magligpit ng bagahe, agad na umalis papuntang airport ang mag-asawa. 

Tahimik na ulit ang sangkabahayan. 

Nasa kwarto si Kyungsoo ngayon habang busy kakapindot sa cellphone nya, rank game ng ML.

Si Jongin naman, bagot na bagot kaya naisip nyang lumabas ngayong gabi para uminom at bukod padun, mga dalawang linggo na syang walang dilig. Kailangan nya madiligan dahil _Im so super dry na_ sabi nga nya in a conyo tone.

Di rin naman makontak si Sehun dahil malamang busy na nakikipaglandian kay Chanyeol. 

"Ugh what to do ba?" singhal nya habang nag iiscroll sa cellphone. Nakasalampak sya ngayon sa sala nila. 

After a few minutes of pag iisip kung lalabas nanaman ba sya ngayong gabi, tumayo na sya para maligo.

Quick shower lang pero rak. 

  
Pagkatapos ng sandaling seremonyas, pumasok ito sa kwarto. At syempre ano pa nga bang magiging reaksyon ni Kyungsoo kundi gulat nanaman at malaki ang dalawang mata. Lagi nalang talaga sya ganito pag biglang sumusulpot, kahit nga may paalam eh. Di maiwasan.

Habang palakad lakad si Jongin sa kwarto, siya ring pagsunod ng mata ni Kyungsoo sa katawan nito. Amoy na amoy pa ang sabon at shanmpoo na ginamit nito pagpasok nya. 

Nakabalot ang kalahating katawan ni Jongin ng tuwalya, fresh pa talaga galing shower dahil paisa isang tumutulo ang tubig pababa sa katawan nito. 

Whew, lunok laway naman si Kyungsoo. 

Narinig nya ang cellphone na nagsabing ' _You have been slained_ ' pero di nya ito pinansin dahil napakalagkit ng tingin nya sa katawan nito. 

Jongin, feeling a pair of eyes with some thirst look behind him, napaismid habang namimili ng damit sa closet nila. 

Sa hindi naman sinasadya at hindi inaasahang pagkakataon, lumuwag ang grip ng tuwalya at naloosened. Bumaba ang towel at sumilip ang dalawang matambok na pwet nito, lalo nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang tuluyang mahubaran si Jongin. 

Dumulas ang cellphone sa mga kamay nya pero nanatiling nakatitig sa dalawang monay sa harap nya, isang dipa lang naman ang agwat nila. May nararamdaman na siyang tumitigas sa loob ng pajama nya.

Jongin, being the playful slut that he is, yumuko teasingly para kunin ang tuwalya, dahan dahang tumuwad at nakita ni Kyungsoo ang butas na matagal nya nang gusto pasukan. 

Ano bayan, bakit ganito si Jongin ngayon? 

Ang sakit na ng espada nya lalo pa syang inaasar with Jongin's half-lidded eyes and a suggestive smirk flashed on his lips.

  
 _Isa pa_.

  
Shinake nya ng kaunti ang pwet nya, napasinghap naman ang isa.

  
_Isa nalang, isa nalang talaga._

  
Pinulot nya ang tuwalya at dahan dahang binalot ang katawan nya. 

  
_Eto na._

  
Di na nakapagpigil si Kyungsoo at dinamba si Jongin sa closet nila. 

Pinned against the closet door ang isa, ang dalawang kamay nito nakasandal sa bawat gilid ni Jongin. Nabigla man pero parang nagugustuhan na ni Jongin ang mangyayare lalo na't kahit nakahubad, parang lalo pa syang hinuhubaran ni Kyungsoo sa tingin nito. 

Matagal nadin since he last got dicked, eto na ata ang didilig sa kanya. Okay na okay na sya dito, di na kailangan lumabas ngayong gabi. 

Sinunggaban ni Kyungsoo ang leeg nito, napasinghap naman sya ng malakas at nanginig ang buong katawan. Ibang klase din pala ang step brother nya. Wala syang kaalam alam na marunong pala to?

Diniladilaan ang sinipsip ang leeg nito, hinihingal naman si Jongin sa bawat galaw nya. 

"Kh... kuya," bulong nya. 

"Alam mo, _matagal na kitang gustong kantutin_ Jongin. Medyo naiinggit lang ako sa iba dahil buti pa sila natikman ka pero ngayon, di ko na papalampasin to,"

At twice, he smirked. Grabe grabe ang mga nangyayare ngayon, buti nalang sila lang dalawa.

Nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang crotch nya kay Jongin at naggrind slowly, namamawis na ang noo ni Jongin habang hinihingal pa.

_Grabe totoo ba to?_

Di naman halata kay Kyungsoo kasi napakatahimik nito as in, nasa loob pala ang kulo. 

  
Ang mga halik at sipsip ni Kyungsoo ay bumaba sa dibdib at tyan, tinanggal nya ulit ang tuwalya sa baba ni Jongin at lumuhod sa harap nito. 

Ang shower fresh na mukha ni Jongin kanina ay wrecked at pawis na pawis ngayon. 

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang hita ni Jongin hanggang sa marating ang butas nito. Napapapikit naman ang isa, napaismid si Kyungsoo sa itsura nya. 

"K-kuya _please_ ,"

"Sa kama, bilis." ika nito sa dominante nyang boses at agad namang sumunod si Jongin. 

Sumalampak ito sa kama habang sumuot ng condom si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang lube sa ilalim ng drawer nya. 

  
_Handang languyin ang nasa pagitan ng dalawang hita mo't malunod_.

Pagbalik nito, binuka nya ang mga hita ni Jongin. Mamasa masa na ang pinkish na butas nito, hinimas himas ni Kyungsoo ang mga hita nyang nanginginig at tuluyang sinisid si Jongin. Mainit init ang kalooban nya, ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang maliliit na paggiling nito sa bunganga nya sa bawat pag ikot ng dila nito sa loob. Unti unti ring tumigas ang mahabang ari ni Jongin. 

Nakita pa nyang tumirik ang mata ni Jongin ng dalawang beses. 

Kung ano anong salita na ang lumalabas sa bunganga ni Jongin sa sobrang nasasarapan na sya. 

Nilusot ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang daliri para ibuka ang butas, medyo napasigaw naman ang isa. 

Kumuha si Kyungsoo ng lube at pinahid ito sa butas ni Jongin, kita nya ang matigas at mahabang ari nito na nakakalaway talaga kaya napakagat labi si Jongin. 

  
_Basang basa nang nasa isip mo, gusto na matikman ang tamis na nakaligtaan mong todo._

_Wag kang mag-alala ngayong gabi hindi ka na masasaktan, pag tumama di mo mararamdaman._

_Basta ako ang kasama mo, ngayong gabi._

  
"Ipapasok ko na," pagpapaalam pa nito at tumango ng mabilis si Jongin habang kagat kagat ang ibabang labi. 

Sa marahang pagpasok ng tite nyang galit na galit na, napapasinghap si Jongin hanggang sa tuluyang niyakap ng loob nya ang ari ni Kyungsoo. 

Mula sa slow, bumibilis ang bawat pagbayo ni Kyungsoo. Lumapit ito sa mukha ni Jongin at sinunggaban ang mga labi nito, ang mga hininga nila na humahaplos sa mukha ng isat' isa, mainit at mapawis-pawis. 

Pababa sa leeg na pinakapaborito nya sa katawan ni Jongin, sinipsip ang bawat parte at dinila-dilaan kasabay ng bumibilis nyang pagbayo. 

"Kuya, kuya," pahingal-hingal na bulong ni Jongin sa tenga nya na lalong nagpabilis kay Kyungsoo. 

Napaakap si Jongin sa likod nya at napakalmot ng hindi naman ganoon kalalim, tamang makakapit lang. 

Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang noo nya sa pawis na Jongin at sa huling bayo, naunang maglabas ng katas si Jongin na kumalat sa tyan nya. 

Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang ari nya kay Jongin, inalis ang condom at nilabas ang lahat sa labas ng butas at hita ng kinakapatid nya. 

At sa huli, gumapang ito pataas kay Jongin at nagnakaw ulit ng halik sabay sumalampak sa tabi nito.

Di na pala kailangan ni Jongin lumabas kada gabi kasi nandito naman si Kuya nya. 

Okay na okay na talaga sya ganito. 

"Kuya next time ulit please?" bulong nya sa tabi nito, kita nyang pagod pero nasarapan ang kuya nya.

"Pag wala sila mama,"

Umakap si Jongin sa tyan nya, mukhang masasanay ata sila sa ganito.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Omg first time ko sumali sa fic fest at smut pa talaga chZ, first top!soo ko rin ito actually at nakakahiya man sabihin, parang nagugustuhan ko na sya itop shjsjsjs sana nagustuhan nyo ang kagaguhan ko at sana rin nabigyan ko ng justice ang prompt HAHAHAHAtdog. So ayun salamat sa mga mods na mababait at pasensya na po sa kakulitan ko! Sorimasen imnida! 
> 
> Sa uulitin!


End file.
